The Sun Shines Bright, Even in Darkness
by blackrose231
Summary: Persephone wanted as much time as she could before going into the underworld, so what did she do, she asked for a wedding! But will everything go as planned? I sure hope not!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, i hope you enjoy, and please rate and review! p.s: shout out to crinsomtear, without her this story would not be published, thank you!_

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror, the white wedding dress perfectly fitting my body. Ha! I laugh to myself, white why white? I was about to marry the god of death himself and I had on the symbol of purity on.

Oh, how hypocritical of me.

Thankfully I had talked him into not seeing me all day

"_It's a mortal tradition_" I remember telling him when I was yelling though my door telling him to leave me alone. I sigh to myself, this is going to be the last time I'll go a day without him—at least for a while—and having this little amount made me glad.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I relax when I see my mother staring at me with a worried look in the mirror.

"Persephone, are you okay?" she asks her musical voice laced with concern.

I turn to look at mother who had sorrow etched on her face. I hug her tightly and feel the warm tears tailing down my cheek.

"Mom, I don't want to go. I want to stay here!" I exclaim sorrowfully.

"None of us want you to go, Persephone. Believe me when I say I would do anything to keep you from going. But sadly I can't. It's only six months a year, then you will be back!" my mother explains though her tears while cupping her hands around my face.

I push her away and walked to the huge window which had a perfect view of the garden. It was so beautiful, the vibrant colors all of my mother's doing. I stared at the garden my mother and I had spent many years tending too. Thinking about it just made the tears fall faster down my cheek.

I can't believe this disgusting man is taking me away from my home! But I can't dwell on it now, this is my last couple hours alone.

I walk back to the mirror and look at myself; I am Persephone, goddess of the harvest, and sadly, the soon to be goddess of the underworld—otherwise known as the wife of Hades. I shudder at the thought of ruling with him.

I look at myself as I feel the rage building up inside of me and turn to look at my mother

"_Why does he want me? Why doesn't he want Aphrodite or I don't know someone else! Why me_?" I yell to myself. I look back to the mirror and admire the wedding dress on my body.

"_I have to remember to tell Athene thank you_." I tell myself. It was a pure white color and I wouldn't doubt the fact that Athene asked the clouds to help her make it as the weight of the dress made me feel as though I were floating on them at this moment. "_Ah! Wouldn't that be bliss?"_

The dress itself fit perfectly around my curves. A sweetheart neckline accentuated my breasts which were covered in a long-sleeved lace covering, which blended in with the narrow waist line. The bottom was tight around my body before flaring out into a bell. Suddenly I smiled. Of course Athene would make sure I looked my best in a mermaid style dress… she always had a thing for Poseidon.

Even though I believed I was beautiful, I could not imagine that he would choose me, because I was pretty much average for a goddess; I had long flowing hair, the color that could only be described as the color of the grains of harvest. And my skin—though tanned from my long days in the sun—didn't really seem to be anything special. The rest of me was nothing to complain about. I stare at the mirror trying to uncover the mystery of why he would choice me to be his wife.

Being absorb in analyzing my appearance, I shuddered at the sudden feeling of a cold hand twilling my hair, it didn't take me much time to figure out who it was. I looked at his face, which was in a half smile, as he looked at me.

"I can't believe this day is finally here, I'm glad you wanted a wedding." he says seductively. "It's so mortal of you."

I pulled my golden locks out of his cold fingers and threw my best imitation of a death stare his way.

"Hades, you do know what is the best part of this mortal tradition is?" I hiss.

"What?" He questions, reaching his hand back at to my hair.

I snap at him, clutching his hand in mine. "The best part," I whisper close to his face, "is that the husband-to-be will never see the bride until she walks down the aisle!" I shout "now get out!"

Without giving him time to respond I push him to the door and slam it in his face.

"By the way, you look beautiful" he spoke just before the door closed increasing my fury tenfold.

"Why, did you let him in?" I growled turning to my mom. I could tell from her face that she was surprised at my behavior, but not in the bad way... it was a pleased kind.

Instead of responding, she made her way to me and she picked up the comb laying on the bed behind us, and started brushing my hair.

"I didn't, you keep on forgetting he's not mortal." She says as she strokes my hair

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath telling myself, "_Okay, time to buck up and get married."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll post the new chapter asap!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for not posting ASAP. But I'll try to get better at posting sooner, anyways enjoy the story :)

* * *

After calming myself down, I walk to the door. As I turn the knob, I take a deep breath, and make my way out into the hallway.

As I walk, I see my father leaning on the wall. This is unusual, I tell myself. Usually, I would see my father flirting with the nymphs by now. But, he is just leaning on the wall, his hands in his pockets, with a deep-in-thought look on his face. As he hears me coming toward him, he turns to me, and I saw a smile stretch across his face. I cant help but think he looks funny in the black tuxedo he is wearing. It doesn't match his cloud white hair at all. It looks like he doesn't like it ether. I knew that he wouldn't since he is used to more loose fitted clothing. However, this is my wedding, so I make the rules.

"Why, Persephone, don't you look beautiful today?" he exclaims

"Thank you, father." I respond, feeling my face blush. I have never been comfortable with receiving compliments.

"One question, Goldilocks. My father says. Why did you want a wedding? You're not a mortal."

"The more time away from him, the better." I say

His booming laughter fills the house causing it to tremble.

"You are most certainly my daughter!" he says. I start giggling. His laughter could lift anyone's spirits.

My father motions me to follow him. As we are walking and talking small talk, I see Nikki (otherwise known as Nike, goddess of victory) I stop suddenly and watch her as she runs to me. A huge smile on her face and her long blonde hair bouncing behind her.

" Steph!" she squeals merrily, hugging me tightly.

My happiness soars like a bird in flight when I see Nikki. She looks radiant in the dress Hestia has made her. The beautiful dress fits her body perfectly; emphasizing her amazing figure which is usually hidden by her bland everyday gowns. It is black, an unusual color for a bridesmaid's dress, but of course, this is not a normal wedding. The dress falls just above her knees. It is fairly simple yet elegant. Anything extra would take away from Nikki's beautiful face.

As Nikki takes her hands off me, she put them on her hips. Turning to meet my father eyes, staring intently, never breaking eye contact.

"Hello, Zeus" she spats.

"Wedding starts in thirty minutes" Father says, ignoring Nikki. He only looks at me, pretending Nikki is invisible.

I have this feeling of pure dread. It is strong enough to make my stomach flip and my head spin. I cradle my stomach and start to run. I need to escape to the closest room I can find. I hear my name as I dart across the room. My hand finally feels a small wooden door. I thrust it open and step inside. The room is fairly large. I don't get much time to look at the details of the room because I have to find a bathroom, NOW! I look around frantically, searching for another door. I run to the first one I see, pull it open, and a flood of relief pours over me. I see that it is indeed, a bathroom. Rushing inside and without even looking at my surroundings, I tightly grip the edge of the bathroom counter. I keep my head down looking into the sink. After staring down for quite some time, I turn the water on and dip my hands in. As I feel the cold water rush onto my skin, I sense the goose bumps rise. Cupping my hands and filling them with the cold water, I splash my face. The water is so cold its makes my face freeze and sends my body into a short lived shock. Keeping my eyes closed, I reach for a towel. Blindly feeling for any piece of cloth, my hands finally come upon a piece of cloth that's smooth and feels much like a shirt. It can't be that important I say to myself, picking up the shirt and using to dry my face. Feeling my face pretty much free of water, I place the shirt on the counter. I pick up my head and stare at my face in the mirror. My mascara is smeared, but I can't help smiling. I've always hated make-up and would have never put it on, but my mother insisted, and, as always, I complied. With my mascara smeared face, I turn around. Wondering who's bathroom I'm really in.

"Hey" I hear a voice say, I cringe knowing I've heard that voice before.

"Hades! Umm...How long...have...you...ummm..did...you...see." I say as I turn to where he stood, right next to the large mirror, resting against the wall.

He was watching me all that time! Oh my word, I feel going to die! As I wait for him to respond, I look at him. He is wearing dress slacks without a shirt. A sinking feeling of dread pours over me as I look to the make-up stained dress shirt on the lying limply on the counter.

"oh...no!" I say running to the shirt. I pick it up and try to get the make-up off, rubbing my hands and splashing water on it, trying to get the stains out.

"No...no" Hades says softly, pulling his shirt from my grasp, his face showing a small smile "Honestly, Dahlia, you're not mortal."

He swiftly puts his hands over the shirt and lets go. Stupid I told myself, I'm an idiot. He nonchalantly pulls on his shirt and looks to me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I say softly, looking at him in the same way he was looking at me.

He keeps looking at me in a puzzled expression, making me think something's wrong. I glance down at myself, examining my body for flaws. Why is he still looking at me? I wonder. As if he hears my thoughts, Hades starts walking toward me. He is two feet away from me, as he lifts up his hands, showing his palms. I look at them curiously, they're incredibly calloused, as if he has spent his years carrying the burdens of others for all of eternity. I realize he wants me to put my hands onto his, and I comply. Our eyes meet. He looks handsome. Dare I say, his eyes are a dark green, mirroring the river Styx. His mouth, unlike what most people say, is not a frozen frown, but withheld kindness and emotion. His hardened expression seem to melt when he looked at me.

He smiles, a faint smile, and takes his hands out from under mine.

"I don't think your mother would like it very much if you showed up at your own wedding looking like a raccoon.'' he says, motioning to the mirror.

The mirror shows me glistening with my make-up perfect and not a single hair out of place. I look back at Hades and give him a smile, he smiles back.

I suddenly remember why I'm here and wonder what the heck I am thinking. I give myself a swift kick to my stomach once I realize what I have been thinking. I cannot believe I'm here, I hate him! Why am I still here? I need to get out now! I start to panic, my stomach twists into knots and my breath quickens. I need to go!

I feel his hand touch my shoulder, and I twist out of his grasp.

"Dahlia? Are you okay?" He questions

One part of me would like for me to respond and fling myself into him; but the other part tells me to run, because he just needs to leave me alone! I don't have much time to decided, so I needed to ether get out of there or fall into his arms.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please rate and review!


End file.
